Mass Effect Survival Part 2
by Sol-Vikar
Summary: The remainder of the members of the Turian Embassy on earth carry on about their lives As Ree and Max move on to 'better' things. Part 2 of the 3 part Mass Effect Survival Series. As told from Jorvan Vikars perspective (for the most part) This part will be more compressed than 1 and 3 and will span prior to and during the Reaper war, right up until the RGB ending.
1. Chapter 1 Expressive

_*click* "Off to bootcamp! I figured since I'm an adult now I should update my journal keeping since I know have an Omni. I'm so nervous. Jorvan assures me it's not that bad. I find that hard to believe based on what happened to Sol..._

 _No one's heard from him since the incident. I got a short message after he disappeared from Sappers school saying he was ok and that he would strike out on his own. After that, nothing._

 _I feel a tremendous hole in my heart since he deserted. Mother and father refuse to even acknowledge his existence. They even took down all the family pictures with him in it._

 _As if he never existed! Would they do that to me? What if I can't handle the training?"_

Jorvan Vikars' apartment Vancouver, Earth

 **5 February 2186**

I hate waking up. Not because I don't want to meet the day, but because it tore me from the infinite possibilities of the dream world. I figured I wasn't alone in this regard since more often than not others would awaken around (or even next to) me with a groan. That sensation of being pulled through a dark tunnel of rest and warmth and into the noise and light of consciousness was something no one liked.

That all changed when I met Claudia. Sure, we were in lust initially. And we had more or less signed this sordid affair off as a fling, nothing more. But on my third trip out to Earths sunny west coast on the American continent something happened that had never happened before, I woke up smiling as my sleep crusted eyes split like a fissures to see the brunette beauty laying beside me, smiling back.

I wish my kind could be more expressive. -Well that's not really fair now that I think of it. Turians are very expressive, among our own kind. Some would say more so than the other species. A casual flick of the mandible or shift of the facial plate could have more emotional bearing than the seemingly cartoonish caricatures most species display with the totality of their fleshy faces.

But it wasn't _right._ At least for me. There was a certain purity and sincerity to how the squishy ones emoted to one another that was overwhelming to me. It caused me physical joy and discomfort watching the holo's of alien storytelling. Sure, turian vids could be just as persuasive. But it was just so _plain._ I'd like to think I've felt this way ever since I became self conscious.

I'd like to think this is why I am the way I am. It's caused me no small amount of grief from my parents and siblings, well one anyway, the other I haven't talked to in a long while. But I digress. "Meet someone" they said. They did not appreciate me bringing home my fathers commanding officer to our family dinner at some totally forgettable restaurant. Not so much because he was my father's CO, but because he was a he. "Settle down, have kids" they had said. So I did, Nisra was a very beautiful and sweet asari and our child is adorable, I think. -That pissed them off to no end.

There was a time that I relished upsetting my parents in such a manner. But eventually I grew tired of being the outcast of the family. I wouldn't cave to their expectations though. So I put some distance between myself and them. I miss Nisra sometimes. Hell I don't even know the childs name nor was I there for the birth. That was mostly due to my father pulling strings and getting my orders to Illium altered to come here to Earth.

I distinctly remember how Nisra's thin blue lips disappeared as her normally serene face wrinkled into a frown at the news, but then she did something unexpected. She smiled. I had, and still do, feel dirty about the whole ordeal. I know she would outlive me easily. She did as well. She calmly refused any type of child support or help in rearing the child when it came. It made me feel even dirtier.

I suppose I should think my guilt is unwarranted, I mean she is one of the leading researchers for some big wig bioengineering firm based in Noveria and lives fairly comfortably. -Despite my best efforts to bankrupt her. I do like my toys.

But that was probably the most emotion she ever displayed then and there. -Aside from our wild romps of course. That patience was infinite, but I was not. I suppose she had expected me to grow old and die in her arms and me being torn away from her relieved the anxiety of having to eventually experience such a thing.

I still shudder at the thought of it all, to the point that I "subconsciously" repress any thoughts about her and our child. Unfortunately this has metastasized into the physical world as well and I've avoided talking to her. She found me out though, word even got to Jaa. Though she mentioned it in passing, I could hear the disappointment in her voice as I read her words in her voice.

Jaa… I hardly recognize her nowadays. But that's what war does to people. It changes them on a fundamental level. It comes with the duty. But it's almost treated as an expectation that we all undergo it. I'd like to think I haven't changed over my many years of service. But I can name the time and place she did. It was when she was reborn in a hospital bed. This so happened to coincide with the loss of her legs and the majority share of her Cabal.

I remember taking shore leave to visit her the first chance I could after it all happened (conveniently timed so as to avoid being there the same time as my parents) My worry and fear seemed to escalate the closer I got to her. Each formality and transfer became an intolerable barrier blocking me from my sister. But managed to finally burst my way into her hospital room and stand in shocked silence as I looked at her frail frame swathed in sterile white sheets.

A hollowness came to me just then.

We hadn't even talked yet but I could feel the change. She was in an induced coma from an incident the day prior that had caused her to bust her stitches open. They had to actually open her chest and massage her heart to get it to beat again from all the blood loss. Even after she had stabilized it was a constant battle to keep her alive.

The doctors said she had simply lost the will to live. That wasn't the sweet innocent Jaa'Quaan I had grown up with. The same Jaa who had always found the best in even the worst people. The one who would give silent encouragement whenever I endeavored to annoy our parents. -Though I wish more of me had rubbed off on her in that respect. Sure, she could have a same sex partner or two, because she could elect to take or give a family name at any time while also having the choice to give her children the family name of her choosing. Males had no such luxury by turian law. But she kept it pretty "vanilia" as the humans would say and never toed the line of more _exotic_ forays.

Anyway… I could not imagine such a fiery spirit being extinguished from a lack of will to live. It just didn't add up. There was too much to experience and see before ascending to the final Tier. I feared having to speak of her deeds if such a thing came to pass. Not because I would have to see my parents, but because the list was so short. It was unfair.

I thought about all of this as I watched the artificial rise and fall of her chest as an air tube pumped her lungs with air. I sat down and engulfed a frail looking hand in mine. She was hot to the touch, even her carapace felt warmer than usual.

And there I sat, losing track of time as the dimmed light in her room glinted off the staples holding her chest cavity together, a dark blue smudge marring her forrest green chest plates in places where the surgeons had failed to clean up.

 _Don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me alone out here._ I remember thinking desperately. But then I felt something. The slightest twitch of her hand in mine. My heart leapt into my throat as I became overwhelmed with frustrated joy. I wanted to cry out in anger and happiness. And I did.

"Fight! _Fight!_ Don't let them win" The tears came unbidden as I felt another twitch, her vitals nudged higher in activity on the monitor. I laughed in joy as I stood and looked down at her frail frame. The very tip of her snout peeked out from the gauze bandages holding her face together. Her mouth was open, violated by the tube giving her air.

An orderly entered but kept his distance as a threatening growl escaped me. He knew not to come within the invisible bubble of my protection. I looked back down as I felt a definite squeeze this time. Her vitals were growing stronger by the minute. The orderly slipped around the edge of the room and worked the machinery keeping her alive.

"Centurion, I need to work on her, she's starting to wake." He said urgently.

I assented and took a step back, never letting go of her hand. The tubes were removed and a protein solution was injected into her IV to allow for latent healing machines to activate and start repairing again. Her first breath off the respirator sounded like a gust of wind snaking it's way through a creaky old house. But it was steady and strong.

 _That's my sis!_ I thought as I watched her rise through the layers of subconsciousness.

I know I said I hated waking up, and strongly suspect others do as well -in her case especially so. But Spirits damn me if her her groan into wakefulness was the happiest moment in my life at that point.

"Water" she croaked. The orderly handed me a cup to feed her as he lifted the backrest of her bed into a sitting position. I carefully held the cup to her lips and slowly poured the life giving liquid into her mouth. Her tongue lolled about, moistening itself from being dried out by the respirator. She nodded and I pulled the cup away, thats when she turned to me and blinked in recognition.

"Jorvy.." She whispered and smiled weakly.

"I'm here. I won't leave until you get sick of me."

"I. heard. you." Every word was a monumental effort taking an entire breath as she wheezed them. Her eyelids had sagged over her amber eyes from the strain.

"Shhh, get your rest. I'm not going anywhere"

"I. will. fight. I. will. de-."

"-Yes, fight, but later, you must rest now." I pleaded as the orderly shot me a warning look.

Thankfully she nodded and dived into blissful sleep. Her one good mandible twitching as the layers engulfed her.

Presently I am embattled with a tangle of brown hair as I try to reach over Claudia and swat at my alarm clock. Despite my best efforts not to rouse her she shifts next to me and curls up.

"Just 5 more minutes" She mumbles as I finally reach the nuisance and silence it. A soft arm stops me from reaching back from the clock and pulls me to her bosom. I smile at her seemingly endless need for contact. The softness of these beings can be overwhelming at times. Not even the finest Bonding treatments can make a turians unprotected skin this soft.

Time has flown since we first met. I had sworn that it would be just another casual fling and nothing more. But this woman, this alien woman, touched a part of me I hadn't felt stir since Nisra. The fact that she was probably the first woman to be roughly of equal height was a plus, among other things.

This line of thinking was about to get me in hot water as I feel her squirm from an involuntary purr of arousal. I take a deep breath as I lay back down and sigh contentedly. It's an odd habit that I've learned; typically we inhale deeply as a sort of sigh. Most other species do it the other way around. I think it works better their way. A well timed sigh can signify letting go, or a release from something draining. It can also validate or alienate friends and foe alike. It's another example of how _expressive_ they are.

I steadily grew aware of the ambient noises of my small hovel on the 20th floor of the apartment complex I reside in. Muted hums and whines from outside air-car traffic tells me it's going to be busy in the sky lanes and I should just let the autopilot do its thing. If not for such nebulous things such as safety and less stress than for the simple fact that if I get another ticket by local authorities Jeratul threatened to snip the rest of my crest off with pruning shears.

I think he misjudged the intended effect of the threat. I think short crests are hot, and I'd love myself more than I already do. -Not to sound egotistical or anything.

I carefully untangle myself from Claudia and pad my way to the bathroom intending to take a quick shower and get breakfast started before she goes on minute 30 of "five more minutes."

I get the water going and work on my teeth at the sink set in black granite. Steam begins to bellow from the shower stall as the water heats up and my plates bead from condensation. I should get wet sanded some time. I know its typically done by females as a part of the Bonding ritual, but I could totally pull it off.

The small oscillating toothbrush makes my vision blur as I press the small rotating cone at its tip down on each tooth. I cant help but smile as I "aaAAaaaaAAAaa" into the mirror, the brush has enough power to alter the inflection of my upper chords. I am that easily entertained. A short scrub and rinse later I step out of the shower and towel off. Claudia is still snoring lightly from the bed but somehow my pillow is now in between her knees as she lays on her side. Her small black t-shirt is bunched up almost to her armpits while her heart shaped bottom peeks out from the comforter.

Having learned (the hard way) about the particulars of cooking human bacon I put on a apron bearing an embroidered hanar with a spatula in each tentacle. It bears the words "Grill Master at Arms" below the hanar. I toss some thin strips of marbled meat onto a fry pan. Beside it I have a small pot heating up water for grits. The greenish meal sits in a labeled glass jar along with other dextro ingredients.

Having been a soldier for most of my life I quickly devised a method of organizing the kitchen to facilitate our different diets. I essentially have two kitchens split by the stove and oven. The fridge has been partitioned as well and everything is labeled. She's only been staying with me for a short whilebut I've already managed to facilitate her every need. I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud of it.

The crackle of the bacon has me salivating. It smells _so good_ but I would be _so dead_ if I ate any. -Ok maybe that's a bit hyperbolic but I would have a bad "Terminal Phase Event" as the human Gunnery Chief had said for sure.

"Worth it" I mumble as I take a small nibble from one of the strips. I guess I could order apparate or louza meat thin cut from the more fatty sections of the animals but I knew it just wouldn't have the same smell or taste. It was unfair. Other species got to share in this galactic pot luck and we men of action, protectors of the Citadel, and one of the founding members of the council, have to sit outside and lick the windows.

My tongue tingles a bit from the alien meat. That's probably not good. I should really get another amino treatment. I involuntarily cringe as I think of the disapproving look on Dr. Stricklands face whenever I walk into his office. The wrinkly old human was at first very gentle and understanding the first few times I visited -for other, more debauchery related maladies mind you. But soon he saw me for what I was, a Varrun in heat. It's been awhile since I've been to visit though. Maybe I'll get a knowing smirk instead of a silent head shake of quiet dismay this time. Ha!

She thinks she's stealthy with her clawless toes and comical "I'm sneaking" gait but her scent gives her away as soon as she leaves the room. Not to mention the brief flicker of shadow that plays across the stovetop as the dawn's golden rays backlight her from the bedroom window. I'll play along though. It's cute.

I can feel her hovering behind me, indecisive of what to do exactly. She never does think these types of things out. The thought of her making a living tiptoeing around makes me snort and suppress a laugh. Something about her presence changes and I look over my shoulder to see her pouting, dropping her arms to her sides.

"Oh hi Bae, you hungry?" I say cheerily as she tugs at the hem of her t-shirt, her pout deepening behind a tangled mass of long brown hair.

"You're no fun."

"What do you mean?"

"You knew I was there."

"I'm sorry." I'm not though; some of that lesson about cooking bacon involved an earlier attempt at stealth and a certain sheath being burned by bacon grease.

She withdraws and takes up station at the breakfast nook behind me.

I finish prepping food and load a healthy heap of eggs and bacon on her plate and the standard grits on another plate for me. Burdened with two steaming plates I turn to see her smiling, a corner of her lip pulled in by her teeth in what I've come to learn as playful flirtation.

"That apron sure does compliment your figure there sweet cheeks." She teases.

I smile as I strike a pose with the plates. I see her eyes flit to my exposed rear as I curtsey.

"Thanks M'lady." I slide a plate in front of her and sit beside her at the nook after I slip off the apron and hang it on a hook. We eat in silence for a while with only the faint sound of air car traffic providing the ambience. I see a hand slip under the table and rest on my thigh.

"I heard you." She says as she pulls her hair away from her face and tosses it over her shoulder, exposing her slender neck. The marks of a particularly spirited foray are fading. I might have to do something about that.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

She dips her chin and smiles a hooded smile.

"I don't know why you keep apologizing." Her hand creeps up my thigh as her grin broadens. "But you should know if you're gonna start something you should probably finish it."

Her hand rests on my cleft, a finger teasing my plates as she toys with the sensitive lining of the just barely exposed sheath. I lean in and kiss her, or what I've learned to be an acceptable kiss. She's not to big on tongue play, or at least when we're face to face. I feel her soft flesh press into me as my arm snakes around her frame and pulls her closer. I lightly rake her thigh with my claws, the flesh raises and forms a trail bumps. I am rewarded by a shudder as her lips pull away from mine and her motions become more impassioned.

Sometimes I feel myself to be an abomination. Like some freaky monster from the darkness of space, here to burn cities and abscond with hapless alien women. The stark contrast of our physiologies does not help matters. This is not one of those times however.

I move to her neck as I swivel in my stool and face her. A deep breath fills my nostrils with her scent as I lightly nibble down her neck. She throws her head back, exposing more soft flesh as she throws her legs around my hips. I pull her closer still. I support her head and lower back as I tug at her t-shirt with my teeth, a low growl making her smile. She gets the hint and flings the impediment into a far off corner.

I've definitely noticed an uptick of clothing found in random places since she has moved in. Visitors seem to be more apt to make such discoveries despite my diligence. I make a mental note of direction and trajectory as the shirt goes sailing off into the living room.

Her eyes are closed and she's already breathing heavily as my nibbles move down her neck to her chest. Her hand has forgotten it's mission as I flick at a small breast with my tongue. I compound matters as I ever so gently rest the pad of a clawed finger on her sex and knead softly. She's doing that thing with her lip again which excites me further. I can barely contain myself.

Her eyes snap open as I dip her lower still, teasing her navel.

"We-we should move."

I pause to survey our precarious positioning on the bar stools and chide myself for getting worked up so easily.

"Hang on."

She locks her legs around my waist and we stand as one. I can feel the incredible heat of her sex just above mine as I walk with her wrapped around me to the couch. Which, fun fact, seems to be where the more intimate of discarded apparel ends up. I swear we've had sex everywhere but the bed.

 **HONK HONK**

We sit there panting for what feels like an hour but the wall chrono says it's been the better part of 10 minutes. I purr with content as she slumps against me and I smooth her hair down her back.

"Do you think you'll be working late today?" She breathes into my neck.

"I shouldn't, but I'll call ahead if something comes up."

I feel her nod and tense up with a yawn. I fight, and lose, to a yawn as well. A pang of jealousy comes with it as I imagine her most likely going back to bed after I leave. We untangle from one another and finish breakfast. After taking care of the dishes and kitchen she hops in the shower as I dress for work.

A devious thought strikes me as I button my lapel and pose in the mirror in my bedroom. I go to the kitchen and fill a cup with ice cold water and sneak into the bathroom.

"Payback for covering the toilet with saran wrap!" I yell and empty the contents of the cup over the top of the shower stall and onto a startled Claudia. She shrieks and threatens my head on a pike as I giggle at the blurred image of her cowering in the shower, trying to cover herself with as much of the beam of hot water as she can.

"Asshole." She says as she kills the water and pokes a head out of the stall, weary of follow on attacks.

"I love you to too dear." I smile as I put on my best innocent smile.

"You know I'm gonna get you back." She says as the exits completely and begins wrapping her hair in a towel.

"I look forward to it." I say and give her a farewell peck. She reciprocates buts slips in a tweak of my sheath with thumb and forefinger as she pulls away. I yelp in surprise at the sudden pain as she smiles mischievously. She tells me its like when I squeeze the small nodes of flesh on her chest, though sometimes she asks for it.

If it hurts, why ask for it? Humans are weird.

"I hope that wasn't your rebuttal." I grunt as I cover myself with a hand.

"Oh, this is war that was just a warning shot." She teases. That defiant look is going to make me late for work -again.

I shake my head, smiling, and bid her farewell again. She plants a firm swat on my ass as I turn to leave.

Traffic is crap. My hand hovers over the manual override for a moment as I see an opening in another lane that I could probably make if I gunned it and rolled the car.

If I rolled the car.

Yea, the local authorities wouldn't like that, or Jeratul for that matter.

I drop my hand and sigh in resignation. How the hell can there be traffic when there's 3 different axis to work with? After an hour delay we start moving again, but not before my Omni chirps and I look down to see the icon for Jeratul pop up. I have it set to a bag of dirt. Because he is old. I have special icons for everyone.

Brax is a hamster on a cheese wheel, Ventrus a wrench (because he can be a tool at times), Ree actually has her picture, but its been manipulated to grossly exaggerate the scowl she typically wears when around humans. The human commander got a magnifying glass since he squints all the time over his glasses, and the human Gunnery chief got a stone plinth, he could be as socially dense but equally impassive.

My air car finally pulls out of the lane and down a side corridor to my destination as I answer the call.

"Yes Sir?"

There's a noticeable pause before he replies, never a good sign.

"The Salarian delegation is going to leave if you are not here within the next ten minutes." He says says simply.

"Yes Sir, I should make it in time."

"Should I ask _why_ it is you are currently keeping the dalatrass aid de camp waiting?" He replies, annoyance evident in his voice.

Images of crude and rusty pruning shears being wielded by the old coot float through my mind.

"No Sir, just traffic." I say as neutrally as possible.

"Then leave earlier, Centurion." He says and cuts the connection.

I had forgotten about the meeting. I was supposed to give the Hierarchy's position on a proposed technology swap. It was as bland as anyone could imagine and the type of bean counter stuff I _hated._ I can't help but feel a little forlorn as I stare out the window of the aircar. The fog hiding the streets below provides a welcome distraction as the air car swerves into yet another lane. My mind wanders as I imagine the skyscrapers jutting out from the fog to be living entities, growing out of the haze to reach the suns warmth.

The car sets down and I am drawn back into reality. Van is pointedly staring at the clock on the wall as I exit the elevator. I give him a shrug and he scowls. Now I know I look pretty damn good in service grays, as a matter of fact I checked before I left Claudia, but I'll be damned if I didn't feel like I looked like a disheveled mess as I blustered my way into the conference room. I feel guilty as a thought strikes me; Salarians, having a shorter lifespan, generally value their time a great deal.

"Sorry about the delay ladies and gentlemen." I say as I smooth my tunic over. The Aid de camp is looking slightly annoyed already and her aids look sullen as they stand behind her at the conference table.

"Right." The Aid says and powers on her datapad. "Shall we begin?"

I try to suppress the memory of such dull affairs (among other things) typically, and I am grateful as the meeting draws to a close relatively quickly. The Aid de camp and her entourage leaves swiftly, chattering amongst themselves and via communicators as they relay the trade stipulations to their bosses.

I stand and gather my notes, intending to slip into my office without any further interaction when I am almost blindsided by our resident sourpuss, Alarees, as I exit the conference room. She's breathing heavily and is still in her exercise gear.

"Hey, what's the rush?" I say as I fumble with my datapad and notes.

She pauses, if only briefly, and casts me a withering glare.

"That fucking furball." She mutters as she storms off.

Bewildered by the cryptic comment I briefly contemplate going after her, but I know her well enough to see she needs some space to get her mind together. I shrug at no one in particular and creep past Jeratuls door and into my office.


	2. Chapter 2 Colorblind

_*click* "-I've started to manifest. I don't know if i should tell anyone or keep it to myself. I know my father and mother will be upset by this. I'll be the first one in my family to have developed biotic powers. I don't want to leave my unit though. It feels like I'll be betraying them if I do._

 _Oh Spirits I don't want to end up like Sol..._

 _Where are you brother?!"_

 **The Citadel, Earth orbit, October 2186**

Everything is slick. Its as if the station has turned into one giant stomach, and was busy digesting everything within. The smell seems to reinforce this visual metaphor as the reek of decomposition permeates every air pocket and space. Or at least the areas Augustus managed to crawl through. His black hair is matted and the snow white shocks on each temple are dyed brown from all the grime he's had to crawl through. His bright green eyes burn with determination as he crawls.

There's a motion in his peripheral vision and he freezes, fearful of another Reaper sweep of the area. He lets slip a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he realizes it's just the limb of a gored Asari relaxing after the initial stages of rigor mortis. Her arm dangles from the heap of bodies stacked along the wall of the Presidium. Augustus grunts with pain as he agitates the wounds in his legs by resuming his slow crawl to the lift.

From his vantage point he feels like an ant passing by a mountain range. Only the mountains are bodies, an unreal number of bodies. A river runs from each pile, stacked by species Augustus notes, as an oil slick of blood and other fluids join like tributaries into a visible current of life forces flowing down the slightly bowed floor of the hallway.

 _Was it designed like this? Have the Reapers had so much time perfecting their art that now they finesse minor details like body management and fluid control?_

Augustus had been wary of crawling through the stream and its tributaries initially. The amount of revulsion he felt at the thought of being covered by mongrel blood had diminished rapidly as the pain in his legs steadily ramped up. A long black smear now traced his path as he dragged himself slowly to the lift. He paused at the entrance to the lift, winded from the effort and loss of blood.

 _I just gotta make it to the escape pods. I can survive this._

He slapped the emergency override next to the doors and slumped against the door frame as they opened lazily. He moans as he drags his useless legs around to sit on the edge of the lift tunnel, wavering as hot putrid air gusts from the shaft below and into his face. The flow of blood cascades down the shaft like a black waterfall, now fully unbidden by the doors. Augustus grimaced when his hand briefly dipped into the oily flow.

Looking over the now cauterized bullet wounds he grits his teeth as he begins to pry off leg and arm armor sections. There was no sense in having the extra weight now that he was more or less sure no one remained on the station. The Reaper sweep teams that made periodic patrols of the silent walkways had been coming less frequently as time had progressed. They comprised of husks and keepers when they did. Augustus began to feel nauseous as he recalled having to hide in a pile of bodies as a team came by. The residual body warmth of the hulks around him had some how made the smell worse.

The plated leggings of his armor make a hollow cracking noise as they bounce down the shaft, blotting out the occasional red emergency light that traces their irregular path. He stares after them, to the inky blackness below, and takes a mental deep breath as he prepares for the pain of moving yet again. He was sure his left femur was broken, a grinding sensation and white hot flashes of agony accompanied every little movement. The other bullet had passed through the meaty portion of his thigh and had swelled up almost twice the size.

 _Traitorous bitch._ He thought as the panicked look of the C-Sec officer who shot him overcomes the whiteout of pain.

Grabbing the ladder rungs that line the shaft he heaves off and begins a slow descent to the docking ring. He is grateful that the gravity in the tunnel is slightly diminished as his stocky frame awkwardly negotiates the ladder. It was tough going and a fresh sheen of sweat covers his forehead as he moves.

He pauses midway and rests, taking the time to gauge how much farther he has to go. With a choked off whimper he starts moving again, jarring his broken leg against the wall of the shaft painfully as he does so.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen._

A rung passes his vision, its textured steel was beginning to blister his palms.

 _We should be controlling them._

He slips and his foot is caught in the rung below him, eliciting a hoarse cry of pain as he catches himself.

 _We did everything right._ He thinks as he tries to clear the stars from his vision. He pauses again, momentarily winded by the jolt. Looking up he can see a red and orange light from the level he comes from still spilling into the elevator shaft. A shadow breaks the fan of light as something stands at the doorway above.

Augustus flattens himself as best he can against the side of the shaft and waits. The seconds tick by with an agony almost equal to the pain in his legs. When the lift door closes he gives a small sigh of relief and quickly shimmies down the remainder of the rungs.

Plateauing at the docking ring level he cautiously peeks through the lift doors before hitting its override. The doors part with a hiss and he slinks down onto the platform. He blinks in surprise as he looks out through the shimmering pressure fields to see the arms of the Citadel closed. He crawls around to the other side to see a familiar starfield beyond. The ghostly silhouettes of massive Reaper starships flickr by in the darkness of space, briefly illuminated by an unknown source emanating from the station.

He blinks back tears as the moon swings into view. He is home. They can still make this work, The Illusive Man had alluded to the final stages if they couldn't seize control of the station before the Reapers made their move. He remembered the fervor with which he spoke;

 _"I have every confidence that we will ultimately prevail. There are plans in place for every eventuality." His haunting blue eyes scanned the faces of the Cerberus officers gathered before him._

 _"With this final act of devotion to our cause we will have the means necessary to defeat this threat. Humanity will see this through. Or future subjects will remember this day and regret their misjudgements." He continued as he gestured to his face. Augustus had teared up as he thought about the pain he must have endured to have the control nodes installed._

Augustus reflects on his current course of action, fleeing the station, and feels like a coward briefly. Humanity would prevail but it was no use dying before it happened, he reasoned any way. He starts making his way down the concourse, pausing at each bay partition to search for a pod that had not been launched. He freezes as he spots a pair of shadows dance across the duracrete. Looking up he sees two small figures scurry across a narrow bridge. Rolling behind a partition he hides and waits, his breathing is ragged as he peeks around the corner.

 _They moved too fluidly to be husks._

He waits a few minutes before resuming his trek. The pain was now a dull throb that hammers in his head. This causes him to deviate from his mission of escape to that of first aid and begins searching for a medigel dispenser. Spotting one across the concourse gives him a small boon of energy as the prospect of some relief stirs him to motion.

"They do crawl like that, but it doesn't have the tubes." Yenna whispered as she ducked back behind the parapet wall. Her cream colored plates are coated with dark grime and dirt. Her smoke gray skin hasnt fared much better.

"I don't know. Its trailing blood, like a lot of it." Radcliff said uncertainly. He winced as the gash in his arm brushed against the wall.

"I think we should make sure. If we survived others could have too!" She hissed. Her mandibles twitched in agitation as she looked down at the pudgy redhead.

"Dude, we're so close to the shuttle bay." He persisted.

He rested his back against the wall and tightened the improvised bandage around his arm. If the wound kept bleeding like this he would have to tear another strip from Yenna's skirt. He looked at the tattered black with plaid trim garment and frowned at the nicks and cuts marking her bare legs.

"Yo, now is not the time to be pervin." She said angrily.

"I'm not, I'm just-" He starts as he begins to flush with embarrassment.

"I know, I know, sorry." She replied after a deep breath. She sat down beside him and took a peek at his wound. Her eyes widened as she realized something.

"I think it is human, it was crawling towards a medigel dispenser. Those _things_ don't use medigel." She said as she quickly moved into a squatting position and peeked over the wall again.

"You sure?"

"Eyes of a Villi, Pub." She whispered.

"Well then how do we get down there?" He said in defeat.

"Well holy shit, I hope if we're in the same situation as this guy who ever is watching us isn't having the same debate."

Red didn't reply, but instead fidgeted with his Omni cuff. The onyx colored band rotated around his wrist as he twisted it.

"Dude I'm sorry, but these haven't exactly been the best days of my life." Yenna prodded as some of the stress and strain of the last few days came to a head.

"I know... At least we have each other." Red mumbled as he stared at the cuff. "It's just I don't want to take any unnecessary risks if we don't have to."

"Man you cheese so hard." Yenna briefly teased before growing serious. She tenderly lifted his chin with a finger and kissed him on the forehead.

"But we have to at least try. Besides who the hell is going to fly the shuttle? I mean if we find a pod I suppose those are pretty autonomous."

Red nodded weakly and buried her slender hand in his, pressing his cheek into her palm and kissing it.

"K"

There was a small charge left in the dispenser, Augustus noted with some relief, but the small telescoping tube and its applicator had been snapped off. Looking around him Augustus could see the signs of a struggle as smears of blue blood trail away from the dispenser. He smiled faintly as he visualized the panic in the Asari as she was dragged away from the machine, taking the applicator and some of the tube with it.

Leaning against the wall beside the machine he flipped out his Omni blade and cut it open. The acrid smell of burning metal and plastic wafted from the dispenser as sparks followed his blade. He paused occasionally to listen intently for any movement as he worked. When the protective cover had been removed he pivoted and shoved his arm into the machine, feeling around for the glass cylinder that held the life saving substance.

He stopped feeling around when he heard a small scuff on the high polish flooring of the concourse. Trying to get his breathing under control he slowly unclipped his Hornet SMG and held it out at the ready. An unruly mop of curly red hair peeked out from behind a low wall at him.

"Come out to where I can see you!" Augustus barked as the muzzle of his SMG honed in on the head.

"Hey man, no harm! We're not one of them!" Red squeaked as the barrel of the SMG swung in his direction. He put his hands up above his head and slowly stood, fear making his pale blue eyes bulge.

"You said 'we're' who ever else is there show yourself as well." Augustus grunted as he extricated his other arm from the machine, glass vial in hand. His eyes narrowed as two three fingered hands seemed to grow from the wall beside the redhead. It was soon followed by the tawny features of a really young turian female in a black sleeveless top.

 _Just my fucking luck._

He had half a mind to just blow her away right then and there. But the more rational part of his mind told him that wouldn't exactly endear the boy to him. Judging by their ragged appearance they had been fighting to survive together. Something about the boy was familiar though.

"You, boy. Do you live here?"

Red nodded fearfully, his eyes fixed on the large gun in the wounded man's hand.

"Where do you work?" Augustus grunted as his eyes narrowed.

"F-flux sir. Look dude, we just want to help. Maybe we can get off the station together."

 _The busboy in the jumpsuit. I nearly ran him over when I left to call the Illusive Man._

"And you, what's your story?" Augustus grunted as the barrel of the SMG wobbled in her direction.

Yenna was starting to regret this particular decision. Especially since she noticed the chest plate the injured man had bore a striking resemblance to the armor those lunatics wore in the attempted coup.

"I work at a small repair shop." She said meekly.

"Go away." Augustus locked eyes with the crimson eyed turian as he raised the SMG a little higher.

It was a said so dismissively that Yenna briefly forgot her fear. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Red stepped in front of Yenna to shield her, he lowered his hands fractionally as he did so.

 _Great. Another sicko. It must be contagious._ He thought as memories of his son _belligerently_ making out with one of these things flitted through his mind. His knuckles whitened around the grip of the SMG as he trembled with anger. He noticed the determined look in the boys eyes and felt suddenly deflated and ashamed.

He dropped the SMG and buried his face in his hands.

 _This wasn't how any of this was supposed to happen. If they could only see, if I can only make them see! See what?! What the fuck have you done exactly to safeguard humanity?_

"Now would be a good time to bail." Yenna hissed behind Red as they watched the injured man break down.

"And go where? And do what?" Red whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Do you love it?"

The question caught Red off guard as his head snapped back at the bleary eyed man. Here was an instability in his voice what warned of a total breakdown.

"What?" He said it, but Red felt like he was above himself, watching from afar.

"I said do you love it? Can it love you? Can you ever feel safe with it?"

Reds hands dropped further as he looked into the eyes of the distraught man.

"Call me a fuckin 'it' one more time Pub" Yenna snapped.

"Her." Red corrected as he turned minutely to face Yenna. They had both been very careful to not drop the L word. Theyed only been together for a few months, so that meant they were just really good friends right?

 _I mean we do make out, but like we've never gone any farther than that. Should I really be having this conversation with a deranged lunatic? -He does have a really big gun though._

Yenna's uncertain stare was disconcerting. He wanted to hold her suddenly and make jokes with her and play games together. Anything to take that discomfort away.

"Yes." The conviction in his voice rang like a bell. Something in Yennas expression changed as Red turned back to the man.

"Just what the hell is your beef dude?" The feeling of detachment came unbidden as he made up his mind, he didn't care what happened so long as Yenna was safe.

"I killed her. For what?" Augustus croaked.

Reds newfound sense of bravado faltered at the cryptic remark.

"Killed who?" Red said as fear edged back into his voice. He subconsciously stepped in front of Yenna more completely.

Augustus ignored the question and buried his face in his hands again. The vial of medigel rolled off his lap as he shook, clinking onto the duracrete floor and rolling away.

 _Everything you've done. Everything you've dedicated your life to. For what? What have you gained?!_

"Heh, heheheheh, hahahah"

Red looked on in horror as Augustus snapped. The bleeding man fell over as he was wracked with laughter, big wet tears dripping languidly from his face as it creased in a contorted grimace of laughter.

"Duuude!" Yenna hissed into Reds ear.

He nodded fractionally and began edging away from the hysterical man, reaching back to keep Yenna behind him as he did so. They managed to get couple paces back before Augustus bolted upright, the guttural cadence of what one would skeptically call laughter dying in his throat.

"Stop!"

Red looked back to see Augustus lifting his arm. He was moving without thinking, in one fluid motion he spun and wrapped Yenna with his body, knocking the wind out of her as he dove to the deck with her. He cradled her head with a hand and gave a shuddering breath as he tensed up and waited for bullets to tear through his body.

He hoped it would be like in the sims, just a quick flash and lights out. A small part of himself ridiculed such a romantic notion of death. He had seen first hand how long and painful death could be. He had watched the reapers as they impaled hapless victims on pylons. He had cried as their moans became weaker and weaker until they stilled completely for a while before becoming one of those _things._

Something inside him broke as he recalled the distant look in Yenna's eyes as he had sat helpless, unable to console her while she rocked back and forth on her heels. Her rhythmic motions almost in tune to the wails of a turian being pulled apart and turned into a marauder. They had hid in the ventilation shaft for an entire day in silence.

 _I know I'm a fuck up, but don't let her suffer. Please god, let her live._

Augustus sat in stunned silence as he held out the medigel vial. He blinked in confusion for a second before leaning over to see the redhead covering the turian girl with his considerable girth.

 _You can't even love your fucking son. You should be in awe._

He leaned farther still and rolled the vial to the two teens. Red lifted his head as the fusillade of rounds he expected to tear through his body was replaced by the gritty sound of something made of glass rolling across a textured surface.

"Your arm is bleeding." Came the gruff voice of the wounded man. Red looked over his shoulder at Augustus who watched him with an unreadable expression. Red looked back down at Yenna who was breathing heavily as her crimson eyes searched his face.

Red began to flush. "I'm sorry, I tho-"

Yenna captured his mouth with hers and kissed him passionately, cupping his head with both hands. She pulled away minutely, her snout just mere inches from his lips as her mandibles twitched in apprehension. The cat was out of the bag. She liked him, and she knew he liked her, but she never thought he really cared that much. She'd never had that before, having been abandoned at an early age.

Augustus ruined the moment as he made a small noise in his throat.

"If we get out of here alive we're gonna have words about your landing technique." Yenna whispered.

"When. When we get out of here." Red grunted as he rolled off her. He kneeled beside her and picked up the vial, looking uncertainly at the wounded man.

"Why?" He asked after a lengthy pause.

Augustus sighed as he shifted to get more comfortable against the wall.

"Because I don't deserve it. Because I'm not doing this anymore. I've lost too much for no good reason." He said with a wince as a twinge of pain shot up his left leg.

Augustus watched as the turian female removed the bandage from the boys arm and slathered some of the contents of the vial. He couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself at how tenderly she touched the boy, the worry in her eyes easing as the redhead breathed a sigh of relief when the salve went to work.

 _What makes you think Max has it any different. That Cabalist has probably shown more care and attention to him than you have your entire life._

"There's still some left."

The scratchy voice of the turian broke him from his reverie. He looked up to see that she had edged up to him and was now offering the vial back to him.

"Keep it, you might need it later." He grunted.

"And we might need you later. We've simmed it a few times but neither one of us has ever flown a starship before." Yenna said with an uncertain smile.

Augustus looked over her shoulder at the boy who was nodding encouragingly.

 _Thats one thing you could never master either, being forgiving. But you can make it up. You can make it up to Max._

He reached out and accepted the proffered vial. There was just enough left in it to possibly set his shattered femur, if only weakly.

"I'll need a crutch." He said as he tore the soiled fabric of his trousers away from one of his wounds. The bleeding had largely stopped but the swelling had increased tenfold. He gave a small whimper as the cool fluid made contact with the blackened skin of the bullet hole and wormed its way inside. His whimper escalated into a hoarse cry as he slumped over to his side. He could feel the medigel pulling the two sections of bone together and bridging them. For all intents and purposes it felt like the opposite was happening. A cooling sensation crept along his leg as the bio-engineered salve set about numbing the area.

Yenna and Red looked on as his cries of pain slowly abated. When he stilled and started breathing fairly regularly Yenna glanced over her shoulder at Red.

"I think I saw some short poles back by the refugee area."

Red held the Hornet SMG shakily as he lead the way. It was heavier than he imagined it would be. He was fairly certain he knew how it worked given how closely it's controls mirrored the same type gun in the games he played. He paused at an intersection along the concourse they traveled down and glanced back at Augustus and Yenna. The big man had a sheen of sweat on his brow as he hobbled with the improvised crutch. Every other step elicited a ragged gasp as he tried to keep his weight off the barely mended leg.

He and Yenna caught up with Red and waited until Red peeked around the corner and gave the all clear.

"Next docking section was reserved for Government traffic. Should be bays D20 to 30." Augustus wheezed as he used the brief respite to regain some strength.

 _It's also where the Illusive man should have set down with his escort. With any luck his clipper is still there._

Red nodded and checked the corner again before scurrying across the intersection. He waited for the rest to catch up before taking the lead again. Yenna stayed by Augustus side, leery of any signs that he might keel over.

"So you were saying you have a son?" She said in a low tone. She really didn't like the guy, but at this point he was the only one around to keep her mind occupied.

The improvised crutch squeaked with every other step in a slow rhythm as the cloth and string holding it together gave a little from the weight being put on it. A long strip of plaid and black material was bundled up under his armpit, serving as a cushion to the crude bend in the pole. Augustus glanced at the poorly fitting trousers Yenna now wore, her spurs made the legs of the dark green pants bulge as if she had massive calf muscles.

"Yes." He started, mimicking her low tone. "He's Alliance as well. Works at a joint training base on Digeris, though now I don't know if he is even alive. The comm black out from the Reapers has made communications almost impossible.

 _Actually there is a QEC on the Illusive Man's ship._ The recollection gave him a small measure of hope, making his stride increase marginally as he limped along.

"What about you? Any family on the Station or elsewhere?" He said in what he hoped was a conversational tone. Now that his mental block was steadily eroding away he felt the need to immerse himself in anything that could enlighten himself as to what Max saw in the Cabalite.

Yenna shrugged, staring at Reds back as she walked. "Naw man, I hitched a ride here about a year ago. Parents bailed to go be in the resistance on Taetrus. They never came back."

She said it as if she was giving the play highlights for the latest Clawball match.

She acted like it didn't bother her, but Augustus picked up on a subtly mournful tone in her flanged voice.

"What about him?" He replied with a nod towards Radcliff.

Yenna jammed her hands into the poorly fitting trousers and shrugged again.

"Same boat mostly. Parents sent him to a group home. He tried enlisting but he has a medical condition."

Red froze suddenly and shakily brought the SMG to bear. Augustus and Yenna looked up to see a Husk milling about farther down the hall. It stood with stooped shoulders by a utility closet door, scratching at it occasionally as it hissed. Red felt his stomach knot up as he watched the creature mindlessly go about its business. There was a pool of a clumpy looking black liquid around its feet, indicating it had been there for some time.

Its lipless mouth opened and closed with a grinding noise as its glowing eyes focused on the door. Tubes and cables erupted from its head and limbs, pulsing and throbbing in tune to faint blue lights dotting the protrusions. Red looked back at Augustus and Yenna, fear and uncertainty screwing up his ruddy complexion.

"I think its broken." Yenna whispered as they caught up to Red.

"Or just not tasked with anything to do." Augustus whispered as he pulled on Reds soiled shirt. "Come on let's go back to the intersection and find a way around it."

They doubled back and went down a side hallway but were greeted by a group of keepers and husks dragging bodies to a pile. Yenna suppressed a retch as the smell intensified.

"Fuck dude, we have to get past the loner." Red said in defeat.

Augustus nodded and they doubled back yet again. When they reached the spot where the Husk had been they were surprised to see that it had left. augustus looked down at the puddle it had left behind and followed the footprints that trailed it down the concourse. They turned abruptly into a refugee area and disappeared from sight.

"I think we're ok, c'mon" Augustus said in a low whisper as he took the lead. He could just see a bay with it's umbilicals extended.

As they neared Augustus breathed a sigh of relief as more of the bay came into view, the docking tube and umbilicals extended to a Cerberus clipper resting on the landing pad outside the pressure barrier. He brought up his Omni and remotely accessed the ship with his Cerberus Authorization codes, plotting an autopilot course and spooling it's engines up.

"We're gonna make it." He whispered excitedly as they grew near. Yenna and Red looked to each other and smiled, Yennas hand snaking it's way into Red's as they walked.

 _I'm coming Max. I'll make everything right._ Augustus thought as he quickened his pace, he grunted with effort as he moved. When they reached the ramp to the airlock he paused and let the two teens pass as he brought up his Omni to open the hatch.

"I've got a course set, all we need to do is get in and buckle down." He said as hope bubbled up inside him. He did something he hadn't done in a long while. He smiled.

He looked up to the two teens as the airlock hissed open, sending crimson light spilling onto the ramp from its interior emergency lights. He frowned as he took in their expressions, the female turian cowed into the redhead's shoulder as he raised the SMG, both of their faces were wide eyed in terror.

Augustus felt a chill and looked down to see a fist covered in his gore jutting out from his chest. His brows furrowed in confusion at the additional extremity. He felt a humid breath on his neck and tried to turn to see what it was. Yenna and Red shrieked as the Husk tore the man's head off with its other hand, stabbing through the base of the neck with its clawed fingers and jerking up. A gurgling hiss sounded as Augustus exhaled from the stump of his neck and collapsed in a heap.

Yenna was tugging at Reds torn shirt trying to stir him to action.

"He's gone come on! We gotta get the fuck outta here." She screamed.

Red raised his arm and fired, his shots going wild as he ran down the access tunnel. The Husk stared up at them blankly as it pulled its arm from the dead man's chest, heedless of the bullets smashing into the deck around it.

Yenna ran to the clipper's hatch and waited for Red before smashing the access panel with a palm.

Somewhere near the Sahara desert as badly damaged clipper makes a crash landing. It's two occupants limp out into the starry night from the flaming wreckage and look up at the night sky, they can just barely pick out a beam of light on the horizon stretching up into space.

They salvage what they can from the ship and make a shelter nearby, fearful the ship Eezo core may detonate at any moment. They await rescue for many nights, often staring at the unbroken beam of light until one day the entire nights sky is illuminated with the flashes of battle. It all ends with a blinding flash of light that rolls across the land like a tidal wave. They are asleep in each others arms when this happens. They awake to the dull thuds of large impacts ringing the continents tectonic plate like a bell for the next two days as the hulks of destroyed and damaged starships rain down on them.


	3. Chapter 3 Desk Pop

_*click* "I've been caught._ _I was just experimenting with these powers._ _I can't really control it too well but I can levitate small objects._ _Anyway my squad leader walked into my room and caught me levitating a small cup of tea across the room._

 _Oh spirits the look on his face!_ _As if I'd grown extra fingers and started walking on my ankles!_ _He didn't say anything,_ _he just backed out of the room and left._ _Later I approached him and he ignored me._ _When I pressed him for advice he only looked up and told me to get the hell away from him._

 _I think he told the other members of my squad, none of them look at me the same way._

 _I want to curl up and die."_

 **Turian Embassy, Vancouver Earth March 5th 2186**

I'm gliding up the stairs to the apartment, Phaeston assault rifle at the ready. I note how tastefully modern the place is furnished as I make entry into the dust gray colored apartment building. We had been receiving sporadic gunfire from somewhere in this apartment building and I have been tasked with clearing this side out.

The living room is largely undisturbed save for the coffee table that has been overturned as a form of cover. I scoff internally. Plywood and plastiboard do not stop bullets. Moving past the living room and cautiously leaning over the island counter separating the kitchen proper from the living room I notice some food wrappers littering the floor.

Someones been living here past the call to evacuate to the safe camps. This may be the apartment we're receiving potshots from. Ruthless me asks why not just drop a bomb on the place and call it a day but Responsible me recognizes the need to minimize damage to infrastructure and residential areas if we are to win the favor of Taetrus' people.

My senses heighten as I creep towards the bedroom. I breath a small sigh of relief as it turns up empty. I turn to leave but stop at the doorway of the apartment and radio ahead that I've turned up nothing, idly toeing a discarded Blasto figurine as my rifle hangs limply by my side. The family who lived here must have had children. I hope that they made it out and that the parents saw reason.

The rustle of the pantry door opening refutes this. I ostracized myself for getting sloppy as I begin to pivot. I honestly thought it was too small for an adult. I turn to see a child, barely older than ten due to the still waxy sheen of his plates and still solidifying pigment, standing from the bottom alcove of the pantry. My view of him is partially obstructed by the island counter. He has a determined look on his face and I can tell he's been crying recently.

"Hey little guy." I start and move to kneel, cradling my rifle in my arms as I do so.

I am speechless as the child rounds the corner and begins firing from the hip at me with a Pheaston of his own. His tiny frame can barely control the recoil as the walls around me erupt in white puffs of disintegrating sheet rock.

This is the part that my mind tends to fixate on. It feels like I stood there while a cone of bullets traps me in place for an eternity before I jump back, through the door, and slam painfully into the guardrail of the landing. I feel a fist slam through my leg, back and shoulder as three rounds find their mark. I push off in a heap and tumble down the staircase as the child chases after me, still firing. I lose possession of my rifle as I fall, it clatters down the stairs after me, spinning and pirouetting in much the same fashion it's owner is.

Unlike its owner, however, it doesn't have a crest to get caught between the step and rise of the skeletal steel staircase. I scream as white hot pain blinds me temporarily. My momentum is briefly halted by this development but the inertia of my body makes this a brief affair as I feel a snap and continue my experimentation in rapid staircase descent.

I land in a heap at the bottom of the staircase and roll around the corner, the child is screaming and chasing me down the stairs. I look around desperately and notice my rifle has landed across from me. A barrier of bullets is preventing me from acquiring the much needed force multiplier. I look around and spot a pile of rubble close by. I feel my wounds throb dully through the rush of adrenaline and instinctively touch the a cool spot on my chest where one of the throbs originate from. It comes away blue. I scramble to the pile of rubble and heft a brick. Breathing is becoming harder and harder as I wait at the corner of the building. The child has stopped firing and I can hear him still descending the stairs. -Though not in the cool way I recently discovered.

The reverberation through my arm when the brick connects with the child's face as he breaks the plane of sight of the corner has me waking with a start. I sit up with a whimper, because I am pathetic like that, and wipe at the sweat collecting in my collar.

I can feel that Claudia is awake. Her breathing gives it away. She waits until mine becomes more regular before rolling over in the darkened room and peering up at me sleepily.

"Same dream?" She breaths from the swath of sheets hugging her frame.

I nod and she reaches up, stroking my cheek plate with a thumb as she caresses my mandible. I know it's dumb, but I reach back to my crest and run my fingers over the now smoothed over broken plate. Its as if it was just a dream and didn't happen. Physical disfigurement aside, the citation for heroic actions and fighting valiantly while wounded refutes that.

An award. For beating a child to death with a brick. It still makes me sick.

Claudia tugs at me and I settle my head on her bosom, careful to angle my crest away from her face. My eyelids sag as she runs her fingers over my fringe and down my crest. A contented sigh sounds as she firmly presses at the seam between the plates of my crest. They give a little and the effect is almost therapeutic as some of my stress is excised from by touch. Showing her that trick has been a mixed blessing. Sometimes she'll do it when we're watching the holo together to get me to fall asleep. I have woken wearing bras, skirts, make up or whatever things she thinks will embarrass me. (I'm a pretty deep sleeper) Jokes on her, I like to wear some of her clothing when she isn't around. I swear I'm going to buy one of those plaid skirts some day.

But that's what I like about her. She's always trying to fuck with me. -Ok, I know that sounds bad but hear me out. I am very much a miscreant in many regards. And so is she. It's a sign of affection when she tweaks my sheath, or I flit at her earlobe with my tongue. (She _hates_ it when not in a more intimate setting, and I can nail her from some distance too. Her cute little human tongue is feeble in comparison.)

Anyway, it shows a continued interest when we press each others buttons. I like that. It doesnt feel like a relationship, because that implies there's effort there. It feels like a companionship. Nisra, despite being mostly stoic, was much the same way when the opportunity presented itself. Nisra...

I give a little shiver and pull the sheets back over us as I push her memory from my mind. I can feel Claudia smiling as the sheets cover my head and come to a stop at her neck.

"No hanky panky, I need another booster." She chides. I'm getting predictable it would seem. I sigh and wrap her waist with an arm, shifting to get more comfortable. I slip into unconsciousness just a hair before her hand stops mid stroke and she's snoring lightly as well.

We wake up together later to the early rays of dawn. I glance at the alarm clock and groan, we could have slept for another 20 minutes. Claudia actually gets out of bed the same time as me. I am flummoxed.

"Whats up?" I say as I stand beside her in the bathroom.

She's got this silk green bathrobe I bought her on. I ended up getting one as well, even though I hardly wear much of anything when at home. She used to have the same disposition as well but started to feel as if she was becoming a little too base. I'm covered in organic plating, it's like being clothed anyway. Also we have no dangly bits. Humans are odd in their capacity for self shame.

I asked her about it once and she said it had something to do with Original Sin or something. I asked what that was as well and was rewarded by an hour long speech about a magical snake and fruit, and some weird cloning involving a rib. I called it all Varrun shit and she shrugs, citing that she was raised catholic.

I asked her what happened and she had simply smiled and ran a finger down my collar. I guess that was an answer, of sorts. I really am a freaky space monster here to abscond with human women, or at least one good one.

Presently however...

"A seminar in New York popped up, I need to go make travel arrangements. I'm hoping to drop some resumes while I'm there as well." She mumbles around a toothbrush.

"Thank the Spirits, I'm getting tired of your freeloading." I say jokingly and I am rewarded by pinch that manages to bypass my Anti-sheath-tweak defence force and delivers a poignant blow. Poignant in that my eyes tear up. That settles it, I'm filling her hair dryer with talcum powder.

"I'll be back in a week. Will you be ok?" She says as her smile falters and she stares at me in the reflection of the mirror.

"Would you mind if I stopped by the Trusty Talon?" I posit tentatively. I know it's a touchy subject with her, being in a somewhat open relationship. She feels as if she's inadequate at times, I've reassured her many times to the contrary. I've even offered to bring her along but she is still learning to cope with just one turians anatomy.

I question pops up in my mind, but I save it for later.

"No, but you know the rules. At the end of the day your ass belongs to me." She says and spits the toothpaste into the sink.

"Yes Ma'am!" I snap to and present an exaggerated salute.

"Damn straight." She says and gives me a swat on the ass.

We go about our usual morning routine and part ways. Her kiss lingers as she's about to step into the aircar and she holds me longer than usual. I am uncertain if it's her insecurity or if she's being empathetic about my sleep issues. I elect not to comment either way.

Traffic is garbage as usual, thankfully I have no Salarians dying on me this time and I exit the elevator to see a non toolish Ventrus being amiable.

"Morning!" He says cheerfully as I lean on the reception desk.

"You're being chipper this morning, who slipped red sand in your tea." I reply and smirk.

"Chipper?" He says as his brow plates raise in confusion.

"Human term, nevermind. Anyway anything come up?" I inquire as I lean over the desk to see what he's working on. This is a feint as I use the close proximity this puts me at to fire off a low purr of intense need and wanting. He reacts predictably.

"Spirits it is way too early for the harassment." He says shakily and swallows hard. It's really not fair to do such things, turians can be pretty emotionally cohesive socially. Our sub vocals can garner an empathetic response instinctually if done right. I use and abuse this instinctual empathy amongst my own kind. Van is strictly hetero but I've learned to mimic a females pattern pretty well. You don't want to know how often I practice.

Van flushes and takes a conveniently timed sip of water before addressing my question.

"Uh, yes actually. I need your section to process a gear transfer request. The Alliance is loaning us some new tech for use at the CTC."

This is an interesting development. The Coalition Training Center has been the Council's new baby and has been given an obscene budget to make happen.

"Where's it coming from and wheres it going to?" I ask.

"One set of Exo armor is being shipped from here, another three sets is being shipped from Arcturus station. All of them are going to Digeris." He replies as he reads the message.

"Who's the point of contact for the local set?"

"Gunnery Chief Barrett." Van replies with a smirk. "Keep this on the down low, Deputy Ambassador Jeratul is trying to set something up." He says cryptically.

Barrett eh? Now I'm absolutely ravenous with questions. Our resident human liaison has been pretty withdrawn lately, I wonder if this has anything to do with it. I had figured his and Alarees little slap fight during the trip to San Diego had touched a nerve and that was the reason. But there had been a subtle change during that time. Our resident sourpuss had actually started approaching the human fairly regularly, though her subvocals emoted a mournful tone when talking to him.

A piece of the puzzle falls into place as I recall my conversation with Ree about a month ago.

 _"Whats this about?" Alarees asked cautiously after I close the conference room door._

 _"_ _Don't worry, it's not about your family. Jaa messaged me again. -You got the other message I forwarded to you right?" I had started._

 _Alarees nodded and I can see the guilt in her eyes._

 _"_ _Well they are keeping her there for a little while longer and are actually expanding the biotics department thanks to your input on the course curriculum. Which leads me to my next question. Are you interested in going? There's even a promotion endorsement for those that volunteer. Its hard to find Cabalists who would voluntarily leave their Cabals." It felt shitty to say, but she's clearly being eaten up by something. I can think of no better way to help her than to maybe put her back in touch with my sister._

 _"_ _And you figured since my Cabal is gone I'd be willing?" Alarees finished slightly troubled._

 _I can see how this is dragging bad memories to the surface and place a hand on each shoulder._

 _"_ _Hey, hey hey. It's not that simple. My sister still loves you like a sibling, now with me, not so much." I try to reassure and am rewarded with a faint smile ghosting her onyx face._

 _"_ _I've given it some thought. But to be honest I just feel like my heart wouldn't be in it." She said downcast. She's beating herself up again and I lift her gaze to meet mine._

 _"_ _What happened out there? I have my fair share of scars but I just don't understand the disquiet that you project whenever Jaa'Quan comes up." It's true, Jaa only speaks wistfully of Ree. What ever they had had, it was deep._

 _"_ _I just feel so bad that I couldn't do more for her when things went bad." She says on the verge of tears. I pulled her in and hugged her._

 _"_ _Don't beat yourself up over what you cannot change. War is ugly, and it makes us do ugly things." I say to comfort her. I don't know if I am helping or hindering here._

 _"_ _I'll think about it." She said timorously._

 _"_ _That's all I'll ask of you. I know the pain of loss Alarees, and I don't want to force your hand. But you two might need each other more than you know."_

 _"_ _Ok"_

 _There's clearly something else on her mind so I wait patiently._

 _"_ _So about that shiny ass of yours…" She starts and I flush at the sudden attention._

 _"_ _Oh, uh so you noticed. I uh, I'm heading out west tonight to meet Claudia again. This time we're going to a park and some of her family will be there." I say in embarrassment._

 _"_ _Can I ask you a question?" She says, a vulnerable waver in her sub vocals._

 _"_ _Of course, anything." I replied._

 _"_ _Do you feel something from her? The Human?"_

 _Spirits, what don't I feel._

 _"_ _Why yes of course, what do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Like, I know you are pretty liberal with your personal life, -and if i'm overstepping my bounds please stop me. But how does she compare to a Turian?"_

 _"_ _Ha, like sexually?" I say maybe a little too eagerly._

 _It's not a sex question judging by the head tilt and slight frown._

 _"_ _Oh, sorry. I kind of stopped paying attention to that sort of thing. That sounds terrible. I mean I don't really identify partners by species. -Don't get me wrong there's a certain lure with how varied and exotic sentience can be. But at the end of the day it's just that, another sentient being."_

 _Ree seems to accept this and we go our separate ways_

I begin to wonder if she maybe took up the offer but the look on Vans face tells me not to dig.

"Very well, I'll get started on that." I reply with a tinge of giddiness.

My suspicions are confirmed 10 days later when both Jorst and Barrett leave. This suspicion is confirmed via Braxton Tull entering my office holding some wood contraption with a clock set in its face.

"What the hell is that?" I ask as I lean back from my desk. Braxton approaches and sets it down on my desk. Upon closer inspection it looks like a tiny wooden house with a small arched door set below the clock face.

"Watch this!" He says excitedly and sets the arms of the clock to 1630 and pulls a small weight hanging from its bottom. The tiny door springs open and an object shoots out on a metal rod all the while a weird bird noise sounds.

"What the hell is that?!" I repeat and move to grab the object as it jumps out of the tiny wooden door. Brax protectively shields the device from my grabby hands.

"It's what humans call a Derringer pistol." He says proudly.

"Is it loaded?" I ask as the din the device is making stops and the oddly shaped curved object retreats to the confines of the small wooden house. I can tell by the look on Brax's face he hadn't thought of that and he sets about resetting the clock. The clock resumes its cacophony and the odd shaped object makes a reappearance. Braxton grabs the curved piece of metal and it unclips from the armature it's attached to.

I know he wasn't military, in fact he's told me on multiple occasions. But even a complete idiot who has a basic understanding of how a gun works would probably not think it wise to look down the tube part. You know, the bit that dispenses death. I swat the tiny device away from his face as he moves to observe its contents. Of course it discharges, and of course he looks at me in surprise when it does. I am temporarily blinded and my ears ring as a bright light explodes from the end of the device.

The silence afterwards is even louder as we stare at each other in shock. Its punctuated by a trickle of white powder raining down on us. I look up and see a thumb sized hole in the ceiling.

I break the silence.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I am more shocked than angry, at first.

"Shit, sorry." He says weakly.

"Do you know how close you came to blowing your fucking brains out?!" I say as anger starts to overtake the shock.

"Sorry." He repeats as he becomes fearful.

My office door bursts open and Van is standing in the doorway, a Carnifex in his hand.

"What the hell is going on Centurion!" He calls out.

I sweep the clock off my desk angrily and stand. Braxton recoils as his fear becomes paralyzing. In the moment I am taken by how fucking stupid what just happened was.

"We need to check up stairs to see if that penetrated." I say ignoring the question as a fear overcomes me.

Van looks at Braxton who is still frozen, and then turns as he hears more people approach. The human, Commander Mattis peeks over Vans shoulder.

"I heard that from my office, is everything ok?" His reedy old voice says, or at least I think thats what he says. My ears are ringing still. I wrinkle my nose at the sulphur smell the tiny gun has left behind. It must have been a powder propelled projectile.

Van glances at Commander Mattis and then back to me.

"Lets go check it out." He says and heads for the elevator. I leave Braxton in my office as I chase after Van. The human enters after my office as I leave and approaches Brax. I dont care, I just want to make sure we didn't murder someone upstairs while they were taking a crap or something. The Derringer pistol is laying on the floor beside the now partially demolished clock.

Van holds the elevator for me and we go up a level. During the time I've been here I never really tried to find out what was above and below us as far as occupants. The floor our small embassy is on is a rented space as are most of the other spaces. There could have been a Red Sand manufacturing plant and I wouldn't have been any the wiser.

My brief muse of potential strip clubs and drug dens being mere feet away from us are dashed as the elevator door opens and we are greeted by a reception area much like our own. A smartly dressed Drell woman looks up from her terminal in surprise.

"Can I help you?" Her feminine but phlegmy voice asks sweetly.

I can tell by the low tone Van involuntarily lets loose he's smitten. I smirk and glance at him and back to the rosy gold complexion of the Drell woman.

"Just checking to see if anyone was hurt. We ah, had an incident down stairs." I say with a hint of embarrassment.

She nodded and stood.

"I wondered what that thud was." She says and smiles nervously. "It came from over there." She adds and walks to where my office mirrors theirs on the floor below. I follow and Van falls into step behind me. She opens the door to the office and we are greeted by a Hanar floating down rows of shelving units with a cart. Its many limbs are scooping datapads from the cart and putting them on spots on the shelves as it moved down the row.

"Excuse me, Brings Order to Chaos, did you hear that noise?" She asked the hovering being as we all crowd around the doorway. I look around, trying to figure out the orientation of where the bullet had hit the ceiling and where the equivalent spot would be on their floor. Insofar I can see nothing to indicate the bullet passed through the room.

The Hanar stopped in its task seemed to observe us with it's eyeless body for a long while before it flashed something with its bioluminescent skin. The translator lags behind with a ghostly voice just a split second behind the flashes. Sometimes I wonder why the translator elects to use such an odd voice for them. I make a mental note to ask Claudia if my voice sounds odd to her through her translator. I know hers sounds relatively flat, what with lacking the lower vocals we have, but her body language and facial expressions are more then enough to give her words depth.

"This one did observe an auditory phenomena. This one could not deduce its location or cause." It whispers hauntingly, I detect a faint tinge of annoyance in it's voice.

The drell woman shifted by the door and glanced at us.

"Was anything damaged?" Van asked as he holds the drell womans gaze maybe a little too long.

"This one has observed no damage." The Hanar replied and went back to filing datapads.

The secretary closed the door and lead us back to the elevators, Van apologised profusely the entire short trip back. I can tell by the flushing of the woman's neck frills that she is amused by Van's bashful stream of apologies. I interrupt him briefly and bid her good day, slipping into the elevator as I do so. Van seems hesitant to go but sulks and follows me in. The secretary gave a small wave as the doors close and we descend.

"What the hell?" Van says as he rounds on me.

"You were wasting your time." I say with a smile.

He scowled and flicked his mandibles in annoyance.

"You don't know that."

"She smelled of the Hanar, also she called it by its soul name" I say as I cross my arms and lean against the elevator doors. "You didnt noticed how annoyed it got when she said it in front of us?"

Van could only sigh and shake his head. I know having keen observation skills isnt everyones strong point, but if he had just taken a second to take a deep whiff he would have figured it out on his own. I don't hold it against him, but as a reserve officer he should know better and be more aware of his surroundings.

"So where-" The elevator doors open and I almost fall into our lobby. I make another mental note to heed my own advice.

Van lunges after me in an attempt to halt my attempted test of gravity. I stagger and manage to catch myself, flushing with embarrassment for a second. I clear my throat and resume my question as Van chuckles.

"Any way, so where did you get the Carnifex from?" I ask as we walk to his desk and he rounds it to sit down. He unclips the massive pistol from his belt and puts it in a drawer.

"Gun store down the street." He says with a shrug.

Interesting, I wonder if there is a range nearby. I could use some practice. Maybe even make it an outing for Claudia and I.

"Well it's unloaded just so you know. I wasn't sure what you had planned on doing when you barged into my office." I say and watch as he reopens the drawer and checks the slot for the heat sink. It would have fired, once, and then it would have melted it's insides. You have to actually hold it's action open to do so. It's a safety feature built into most heatsink based weapons so those certain _special_ ones dont slag their guns.

It's Vans turn to be embarrassed as he looks into an empty sink well. He sheepishly loads it and closes the drawer again. "I've got to report this incident. Could you give me a statement by days end?" He says as he takes up his seat and avoids my gaze. I nod and leave him be, any teasing at this point will bring out the Tool.

My office is empty as I enter it. Braxton, as well as the clock and pistol are nowhere to be found. The smell of gunpowder lingers and I sigh as I stare up at the bullet hole in the ceiling.

Braxton is nowhere to be found for the rest of the day. I briefly feel bad about snapping at him, but holy shit. I figure he'll come around when he's ready so I give him some space. The human Commander is all concerned looks and lingering stares whenever encounter him. I've done some research on the guy. He lost his whole family on Shanxi and joined the Alliance the moment the recruiting center opened.

I give him a wide berth as well. He's not rude or anything, but I can see the mistrust in his eyes. I wonder sometimes how much of a shock it must have been when they told him he would be working in a Turian Embassy.

I pack it in for the day and head home. Claudia is still at the seminar and won't be back for a couple days. I think it time I pay some people a visit at the Trusty Talon so I have the aircar change course and take me there. My favorite bartender just so happens to be working this night.

Plopping down on a stool he recognizes me instantly and happily strolls over, his pierced crest glinting in the strobe lights and lasers of the club. It's hard to hear each other over the driving beat of the dance music but I manage to convey my intents to the tall male. He smiles wolfishly and tells me it will be another two hours before his shift is over.

"Well I guess I can lubricate myself with some decent brandy in the meantime." I shout over the din of the club. He nods and produces a glass in no time at all.

"Oh! Hey! do you know a Cabalite by the name of Jorst?" He yells back over the din. I cant help but stare at his usually purple tattoos glowing through the fishnet shirt he wears. UV ink is pretty cool stuff and I wonder about maybe getting something done myself.

 _Wait, Jorst?_

"Yea, she just left Earth, why?" I shout back.

Rexa smiles as he leans against the bar.

 _Oh this I gotta hear._


End file.
